Angela Salinas
Major General Angela Salinas, born in Alice, Texas to Mexican immigrants, is the director of Manpower Management Division, Manpower and Reserve Affairs, Headquarters Marine Corps. On August 4, 2006, when she assumed command of Marine Corps Recruit Depot, San Diego, she became the first woman to command the Recruit Depot. "Female general takes over Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego", Marine Corps Times, August 4, 2006. On August 2, 2006, Salinas became the first Hispanic woman to become a United States Marine Corps general officer, and the sixth woman in the Marine Corps to reach the rank of brigadier general.Keeran, August 2, 2006. MajGen Angela Salinas began her military career at Parris Island after enlisting into the United States Marine Corps on May 1974. She was subsequently assigned as a legal services clerk (MOS 4421) at Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, the Marine Air Reserve Training Detachment in Alameda, and the inspector-instructor staff for 4th Reconnaissance Battalion in San Antonio. In 1977, Salinas was selected for the Enlisted Commissioning Program and commissioned as a second lieutenant after graduation from Dominican College of San Rafael with a B.A. in history. She was subsequently assigned to the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing at MCAS Cherry Point and served as a legal services officer. In 1980, she was assigned to Woman Recruit Training Command at Parris Island, where she served as a series commander, executive officer, and battalion operations officer. In 1986, Salinas assumed command of Headquarters and Service Company, 1st Maintenance Battalion until 1987, when she became the deputy G-1, 1st Force Service Support Group, both at Camp Pendleton. In 1988, she was transferred to serve as the executive officer for Recruiting Station Charleston, then assumed command the following year. In 1992, she served as a combat service support ground monitor for the Manpower Management and Officer Assignments at Headquarters Marine Corps in Washington, D.C. In 1993, Salinas became Deputy, Special Assistant for General/Flag Officer Matters, Office of the Director, Joint Staff at the Pentagon. In 1996, she assumed command of the 4th Recruit Training Battalion at Parris Island. In 1999, she served as the Assistant Chief of Staff, G-5, for III Marine Expeditionary Force, Okinawa, Japan. In 2001, she assumed command of the 12th Marine Corps District. From 2004 to 2006, Salinas served as Chief of Staff, Marine Corps Recruiting Command at Quantico. On August 2, 2006, Salinas was promoted to the rank of brigadier general.Keeran, August 2, 2006. On August 4, 2006, she assumed command of Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego. She transferred to direct the manpower management, Manpower and Reserve Affairs at Marine Corps Base Quantico in August 2009. In March 2010, she was selected for promotion to major general, and promoted on May 12. Salinas holds Bachelor's Degree in history from Dominican University of California and a master’s degree from the Naval War College. She is a graduate of the Amphibious Warfare School, the Naval War College’s Command and Staff College and the Army War College. Salinas accepted the invitation and became an honorary member of Kappa Delta Chi Sorority Inc. on June 24, 2012 while attending/guest speaking at KDChi's 25th Anniversary Conference in Lubbock, Texas. Awards Her personal decorations include: See also *Hispanics in the United States Marine Corps References * * * Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Military personnel from Texas Category:Dominican University of California alumni Category:Naval War College alumni Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:United States Marine Corps generals Category:Women in the United States Marine Corps Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal